Enchanted
by Hiname Titania
Summary: Pertemuan-pertemuan yang tidak terduga. Satu kesempatan, satu kebetulan, dan satu takdir. Berawal dari sebuah cincin cantik bermata berlian. SasuHina, oneshot. Dedicated for #14OFSHE prompt #silver
**Enchanted**

.

.

 **Present by**

 **Hiname Titania**

.

.

 **Dedicated for**

 **#14OFSHE**

 **Prompt**

 **#Silver**

.

.

 **Warnings**

 **Oneshot, AU, misstypo(s), a little bit OOC, etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

.

.

 **Vocabulary:**

 **I don't kiss and tell** : sebuah idiom bahasa Inggris yang artinya tidak memberikan atau berbagi informasi tentang kehidupan pribadi, biasanya digunakan dalam seksual konteks.

 **Shall we dance?** : ajakan untuk berdansa

 **Encounter** : pertemuan

 **Mine:** milikku

 **Yours** : milikmu

 **Host** : tuan rumah

.

.

 **69**

* * *

Pada suatu malam yang larut, Hinata dengan cepat menaiki sebuah kereta terakhir yang hendak melaju. Untung saja tubuhnya ramping sehingga dia bisa memanfaatkan celah pintu yang hampir tertutup. Hinata mengambil napas lega ketika stilettonya sudah menginjak lantai kereta. Hampir saja dia ketinggalan kereta tersebut jika satu menit yang lalu dia memutuskan untuk berjalan.

Sebuah cincin dengan mata berlian menggelinding cepat ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di depan _high-heels_ merahnya. Hinata menunduk, memperhatikan benda kecil dan asing itu beberapa saat sebelum mengambilnya. Mata mutiaranya menatap cincin berkarat perak itu dengan hati-hati.

Hinata bisa menebak harga cincin ini bernilai lebih dari puluhan juta yen. Pemiliknya pasti orang yang beruntung. Kepalanya mulai berkeliling ke sekitarnya, mencari-cari orang yang mungkin kehilangan cincin.

Suasana kereta bisa dikatakan sudah sepi hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang mungkin sama sepertinya baru selesai dengan pekerjaan larut mereka. Rata-rata pengguna kereta ini bekerja sebagai pembisinis atau pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang menghabiskan banyak waktu, dikarenakan daerah ini termasuk daerah metropolitan. Matanya langsung berhenti pada tangan seseorang yang sedang memegang kotak cincin beludru bewarna biru tua.

Kedua matanya melebar ketika melihat kotak cincin tersebut terbuka tanpa cincin di dalamnya. Matanya kemudian bergerak ke atas dari tangan yang memegang kotak cincin tersebut ke pundak dan dada yang bidang tertutup setelan jas formal bewarna kelabu dan dasi hitam, kemudian semakin ke atas menemukan garis rahang yang tegas dan bibir tipis yang sedang bergerak-gerak,berbicara, serta hidung yang mancung. Perhatiannya tak sampai di situ, tetapi semakin naik ke atas menemukan mata obsidian yang tajam dengan alis hitam yang tergerat rapih dan tebal.

Dari profil keseluruhan Hinata menyimpulkan dia lelaki yang menawan apalagi dengan rambut hitamnya yang menambahkan kesan _classy_. Wanita yang akan mendapatkan cincin ini semakin beruntung pikirnya. Hinata segera berhenti memperhatikan lelaki tersebut dan berjalan mendekat.

Hinata berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian lelaki asing tersebut. Sayangnya dia masih belum menyadari keberadaan Hinata karena sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang lewat telpon genggamnya. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang mengeras, sepertinya dia sedang dalam masalah besar. Hinata jadi ragu, tapi kemudian dia kembali berdehem lebih kencang. Akhirnya lelaki asing tersebut menghentikan percakapannya dan kedua bola obsidian pekatnya mulai bergerak ke arahnya.

Awalnya dua bola mata hitam pekat itu terdiam di kakinya kemudian bergerak ke atas mengamatinya dengan perlahan-lahan. Hinata merasa ditelanjangi oleh mata tajam itu meskipun dia mengenakan baju profesinya yang tertutup dan rapih. Tapi, kemudian mata lelaki itu naik ke atas, cukup lama memperhatikan bagian dadanya dan akhirnya berhenti di matanya.

Dari posisinya yang sedang berdiri, sementara sang pria duduk, Hinata bisa melihat bulu mata pria tersebut yang lebat dan panjang untuk ukuran lelaki. Ternyata pria asing ini tidak saja tampan tapi juga cantik.

Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama sampai akhirnya kesadaran menghampiri Hinata, dia segera mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan lelaki asing itu.

"Milikmu?"

Lelaki tersebut masih menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum turun ke bawah untuk melihat tangannya yang memegang cincin bermata berlian tersebut. Kemudian tangannya yang memegang kotak cincin mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Hinata dengan ragu-ragu, akhirnya duduk di sebelah pria asing yang kembali melanjutkan percakapannya dengan seseorang di balik telpon.

"Batalkan semua jadwalku untuk tiga hari ke depan dan kirim secepatnya mobil penderek kesana."

Suaranya berat seperti kebanyakan pria, tapi dengan sedikit serak. Nadanya memerintah.

"Aku tunggu laporannya sampai pukul 03.00 tepat, Karin."

Hinata menebak pria ini adalah atasan dari gadis bernama Karin. Setelah itu dia menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku, kemudian perhatiannya kembali kepadanya.

"Hari yang buruk?" Ekspresi sang pria asing yang tampak lelah membuat Hinata bertanya.

Dia mendecak kecil tapi kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya mobilku tiba-tiba mogok, terpaksa aku harus menaikki kereta. Padahal ada orang penting yang harus segera kutemui."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi kurasa, aku tidak begitu keberatan sekarang," tuturnya lagi dengan tenang dan mata obsidiannya yang menatapnya lebih intens.

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata nampak terpaku dengan mata tersebut sebelum akhirnya kesadaran menghampirinya. Mengingatkannya akan tujuan dan maksudnya mendekati sang pria.

"Apakah ini milikmu?" Hinata kembali menunjukkan cincin tersebut kepadanya.

Dia menatap cincin tersebut sekilas kemudian mengangguk. Tapi dia tidak langsung mengambilnya dan kembali menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Sepertinya ini terjatuh, tadi cincin ini kutemukan di dekat kakiku."

Dia masih memperhatikannya tanpa berniat mengambil cincin itu darinya. Sebenarnya jantung Hinata sudah berdebar-debar diperhatikan seperti itu oleh pria tampan sepertinya. Cukup aneh mengingat Hinata sudah sering bertemu bahkan berdebat dengan pria-pria tampan tapi hanya dia yang membuatnya merasa malu seperti sekarang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu cincin ini?"

Pertanyaan tersebut mengejutkan Hinata, tapi dia kemudian memperhatikan cincin yang ada di tangannya.

"Cincin ini sangat..." _Luar biasa. Menakjubkan. Indah. Aku harap aku yang memiliknya._ "Cantik, kurasa tunanganmu akan menyukainya."

Hinata kembali menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan hati-hati, takut perkataannya mungkin menyinggungnya. Tapi Hinata melihat sebuah singgungan tipis di sudut bibirnya.

"Syukurlah."

Hinata berharap senyuman laki-laki itu lebih lama tapi seketika senyuman tipisnya sudah lenyap dari bibirnya.

"Ini." Hinata kemudian memberikan cincin itu kepadanya dan dia menerimanya.

Kemudian suara interkom berbunyi memberitahukan para penumpang tentang tempat pemberhentian selanjutnya yang sudah dekat.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu, tapi sayangnya aku harus turun di sini." Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Nona...?"

Hinata segera menjambat tangan sang pria dengan senyuman. "Hinata. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Tuan...?"

"Sasuke," jawabnya tenang dengan matanya yang menatapnya lekat dan tangan mereka yang masih saling menjambat.

Untuk beberapa saat posisi mereka seperti itu, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan pergi.

Hinata memandangi tangannya yang baru saja berjabatan dengan Sasuke dengan perasaan aneh.

 _._

 _._

Kedua kalinya mereka bertemu adalah saat Hinata sedang duduk di lobby sebuah perusahaan.

Hinata adalah seorang pengacara, dia sedang berada di perusahaan tersebut untuk bertemu dengan salah satu kliennya. Hinata yang sedang memainkan ponselnya mengangkat kepalanya ketika sebuah suara yang tidak asing dan tidak juga familiar memanggilnya.

"Hinata?"

Saat itulah dia bertemu pandang dengan lelaki bermata obsidian pekat itu lagi, yang Hinata malu mengakui untuk beberapa waktu lalu sempat mampir dimimpinya.

Dia mengenakan setelan formalnya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Perasaan Hinata saja atau memang Sasuke semakin tampan apalagi hari ini sinar matahari yang terang masuk lewat kaca-kaca membuat profil wajahnya nampak lebih jelas.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk di sebelahnya yang kebetulan sedang kosong.

Dari dekat seperti ini Hinata bisa mencium aroma kolegen miliknya, harum aroma mint dan vanilla yang maskulin.

"Apa kau bekerja disini?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Hanya ada sedikit urusan."

Dia mendecak kecil.

"Mengejutkan bisa bertemu denganmu disini."

Hinata menangguk menyutujui kemudian tersenyum kecil padanya. Saat itulah Sasuke memberikan tatapan yang selalu membuat hatinya berdebar-debar. Obsidian pekat dan efeknya. Dia jadi tidak bisa berpaling.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama dalam keheningan yang hanya mereka sadari. Sampai akhirnya suara seorang wanita mengintrupsi mereka.

"Maaf, tapi Sasuke-sama mereka sudah menunggu anda."

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hinata. "Tapi Karin, kau duluan saja."

Wanita berkacamata yang bernama Karin itu pun berjalan pergi.

"Hinata, apa kau ingin bertaruh denganku?"

Hinata mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin bertaruh akan satu hal." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Jika kita berdua bertemu lagi tanpa kesengajaan, maka kau dan aku harus menikah."

Kedua bola mata mutiara Hinata membesar. "M-Menikah?! Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa selain nama depan masing-masing."

Sasuke tertawa, Hinata berani menggunakan seluruh uangnya hanya untuk mendengar Sasuke tertawa seperti sekarang. Sungguh, Hinata pikir Sasuke harus lebih sering tertawa.

"Justru itu, bukankah ini akan semakin menarik? Jika kita bertemu kembali berarti sesuatu memang harus terjadi di antara kita."

Hinata memandang Sasuke aneh.

Sasuke mendecak. "Pernah mendengar tentang _the third encounter_?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Pertemuan pertama itu sebuah kesempatan, pertemuan kedua seperti kita sekarang adalah sebuah kebetulan. Lalu..." Kedua matanya memandang Hinata lekat. "Pertemuan ketiga adalah _takdir_ , Hinata."

Jantung Hinata berdetak semakin cepat, apa Sasuke ingin mengatakan jika mereka bertemu kembali berarti mereka adalah jodoh?

Tapi bukankah Sasuke sudah memiliki tunangan, bahkan dia akan memberikan sebuah cincin pada tunangannya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Apa mungkin Sasuke hanya bercanda?

"Bagaimana jika kita bertemu lagi saat aku atau kau sudah menikah atau sedang memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang?"

"Berarti taruhan ini sudah tidak berlaku."

Kalau begitu taruhan ini dari sekarang sudah tidak berlaku karena Sasuke sudah memiliki seorang tunangan. Atau Sasuke memang tidak memiliki tunangan? Semakin memikirkan hal itu semakin membuat kepalanya pusing.

Lagipula kesempatan mereka bertemu lagi juga sangat kecil. Mereka tidak ada di lingkungan sosial yang sama sehingga mempersempit kesempatan mereka untuk bertemu lagi. Pekerjaan Hinata juga membuatnya menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kantornya, atau membuatnya terbang ke luar negeri kemudian kembali lagi kesini. Lalu ini adalah Kota Tokyo, ibukota Jepang yang memiliki jumlah penduduk yang padat. Sangat sulit sepertinya bertemu dengan seseorang tanpa adanya pengetahuan apa-apa selain nama depan mereka. Hinata yakin disini ada beribu-ribu orang yang memiliki nama Hinata dan Sasuke.

Kemungkinan besar mereka memang tidak akan bertemu lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memang tidak akan bertemu lagi?"

Sasuke mendecak lagi. "Berarti sekarang pertemuan terakhir kita, yang firasatku mengatakan bukan."

Hinata memerah mendengar kepercayaan diri Sasuke.

"B-Baiklah. Tapi kau jangan curang."

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat.

"Tenang saja Hinata. Aku ataupun kau dilarang mencari tahu informasi masing-masing dengan sengaja. Mari kita percayakan semuanya pada takdir." Mereka kembali dengan saling bertatapan.

Kemudian wajah Sasuke mendekat untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada telinganya. "Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, Hinata."

Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan pergi.

Oh tenang kedua pipi Hinata tidak memerah, hanya meledak.

.

.

 _Dua tahun kemudian..._

Salju turun dengan lembut, bulan Desember adalah bulan kesukaan Hinata karena tiba musim salju yang selalu Hinata tunggu. Betapa Hinata ingin keluar dari pesta yang sedang dihadirinya dan bermain dengan salju-salju di luar sana. Tapi sepertinya gaun _cocktail_ putihnya tidak mendukungnya untuk keluar apalagi di luar dingin sementara di dalam hangat karena bantuan pemanas.

Sambil memainkan gelas _wine_ -nya Hinata memperhatikan keadaan pesta yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang berdandan elegan dan topeng-topeng yang masing-masing tamu kenakan termasuk dirinya. Sampai matanya berhenti pada seorang lelaki yang mengenakan _tux_ berdiri di sebrangnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bersembunyi di balik celananya. Dia sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang, tapi sosoknya yang paling menonjol di mata Hinata.

Dia tinggi, kilau lampu menyinari rambutnya dan topengnya yang berdominasi hitam dengan ornamen-ornamen bewarna perak. Dibandingkan tamu lain, dia jelas tidak berpakaian untuk menarik perhatian, tapi nyatanya dia yang menyedot perhatiannya. Kemudian seolah-olah lelaki itu menyadari sedang diperhatikan, dia menatap Hinata. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi tapi tamu-tamu yang berlalu lalang tidak dihiraukan mereka. Keduanya fokus kepada keberadaan masing-masing seakan-akan sekali saja mereka melepaskan pandangan mereka sosok yang sedang mereka lihat akan lenyap seketika.

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi itu yang dirasakan Hinata. Kemudian lelaki misterius itu berjalan ke arahnya. Hinata seakan-akan menunggu kedatangannya segera menyimpan gelas wine-nya pada pelayan yang melewatinya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dalam dengan jarak tidak kurang dari dua langkah darinya, memaksa Hinata untuk mendongak meski sudah mengenakan hak tinggi.

Entah kenapa tapi sisi liar Hinata tidak ingin memberitahukan namanya pada lelaki ini.

" _I don't kiss and tell_."

Lelaki itu mengulum senyumnya. "Kalau begitu bagaimana untuk saat ini aku memanggilmu..." Dia melangkah mempersempit jarak dan setengah berbisik. " _Mine?_ "

Untung saja Hinata mengenakan topeng yang menutupi setengah wajahnya sehingga orang asing ini tidak bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya.

Dia lelaki yang pandai merayu, pikir Hinata.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Lelaki itu kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya yang menggoda. " _Yours_."

Kembali Hinata harus dibuat kepayangan dengan dua kata dari lelaki ini. Kemudian terdengar suara instrumen musik, menandakan waktu berdansa akan segera dimulai.

" _Shall we dance?"_ dia mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata dengan senang hati menerima ajakan tersebut.

Mereka pun berjalan ke lantai dansa, tangan mereka tak pernah lepas sampai mereka memposisikan diri masing-masing. Kemudian musik dansa pun di mulai.

Pria asing ini memberikan senyuman tipisnya ketika mereka mulai berdansa. Dia dengan lihai menuntun Hinata berdansa.

Hinata memang bukan penari yang hebat tapi juga bukan penari buruk. Tetapi lelaki ini membuatnya seolah-olah dia adalah penari yang luar biasa. Dia bahkan merasa seperti seorang putri yang sedang berdansa dengan pangeran _charming_ -nya. Dia tahu ini pikiran yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki seorang wanita yang hampir berusia kepala tiga, tapi dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa lelaki asing ini membuatnya seperti seorang gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Semakin lama, Hinata jadi semakin ingin melihat rupa di balik topeng misterius itu.

Apalagi setiap sentuhan-sentuhannya dan dekapan-dekapannya membuat Hinata merasakan desiran yang tidak pernah Hinata rasakan sebelumnya. Dia sangat berharap lelaki itu mendekapnya saja dan membuatnya menjadi miliknya.

Mereka berdansa kembali kemudian sampai dansa ketiga akhirnya berhenti dan memilih untuk meminum segelas wine. Lalu pria asing itu mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan.

Apa dia tahu bahwa Hinata memang ingin keluar melihat salju-salju itu?

"Tadi sangat menyenangkan," tutur Hinata ketika mereka sudah berada di balkon. "Kau penari yang hebat."

Lelaki asing hanya menyinggungkan senyuman kecilnya. Hinata kemudian memandang salju yang turun di depannya. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Temannya nampak tak keberatan dengan keheningan yang mereka ciptakan. Bahkan Hinata merasa perhatiannya terpusat padanya, yang membuat Hinata menoleh. Dia mengenakan jasnya pada Hinata, Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Dia menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum berkata. "Bolehkah aku melihat wajahmu?"

Sepertinya teman dansanya ini juga memiliki keinginan yang sama dengannya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi setelah itu, kau juga harus membuka topengmu."

Dia mendecak kemudian mengangguk.

Hinata kemudian melepaskan ikatan yang terselip di balik kedua daun telinganya. Dia hanya bisa berharap wajahnya ini tidak mengecewakan teman dansanya. Semoga saja maskara dan eyelinernya juga tidak belepotan dan masih menempel manis di tempat semestinya. Setelah melepaskan topengnya, dia menatap lelaki itu dengan perasaan was-was.

Ekspektasi Hinata adalah pria itu akan mengernyit jijik, tapi yang dia temukan adalah teman dansanya yang nampak tertegun di tempatnya. Kemudian lambat-laun senyuman mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang," gumamnya dengan lenguhan napas yang panjang.

"Sekarang giliranmu," pinta Hinata dengan sedikit memerintah.

Hinata sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah pria di balik topeng itu.

Dia memberikan Hinata sebuah senyuman menggoda sebelum akhirnya melepaskan ikatan-ikatan topeng tersebut, tapi tangannya menahan topeng tersebut sehingga tidak langsung menunjukkan wajahnya.

Hinata menggerutu kecil.

Mata obsidiannya berkilat jenaka sebelum akhirnya menurunkan topengnya sehingga sekarang Hinata bisa melihat wajah dari pria itu.

Hinata langsung terengah.

Tidak mungkin. Mustahil. Tidak Mungkin!

Di depannya berdiri dengan segala macam aura arrogan dan karismatiknya pria yang dua tahun lalu bertaruh dengannya.

SASUKE!

Mereka berdua benar-benar bertemu kembali!

Bagaimana bisa? Untuk satu tahun pertama Hinata masih kadang-kadang memikirkan dan mengharapkan pertemuan yang tidak terduga-duga antara mereka. Bahkan saat dia melakukan aktivitasnya sehari-hari dia kadang-kadang membayangkan sosok lelaki lain sebagai Sasuke. Namun, dia tidak pernah bertemu lagi sehingga membuat Hinata percaya bahwa mereka memang bukan _sesuatu_ yang dimaksudkan Sasuke. Bahkan dia telah berhasil melupakannya dan sempat berkencan dengan laki-laki lain meski hanya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Lalu sekarang setelah dia melupakannya, melupakan semua pertemuan yang pernah mereka alami. Melupakan mata obsidiannya yang pekat, melupakan rambut hitamnya yang tampak lembut, melupakan aroma tubuh mint dan vanillanya, dan apapun tentang sosok asing yang hanya ia kenal lewat namanya saja. Sekarang dia di sini, di hadapannya, dan NYATA!

Bukan lagi halusinasi yang selama ini sering berkeliaran di otaknya.

"S-Sasuke?" gumamnya masih tak percaya.

"Ya. Sudah kubilang bukan, kita akan bertemu lagi Hinata."

"Apa kau membuntutiku?"

Sasuke mendecak, decakan-decakan yang ternyata selama ini dia rindukan.

"Tidak, aku memiliki urusan bisnis disini."

Hinata masih tidak percaya ternyata semalaman ini dia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke tanpa dia ketahui bahwa dia adalah Sasuke yang itu.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Sekarang dia tertawa menyadari semua kejutan-kejutan ini. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Hinata bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali saat tertawa, Hinata," komentar Sasuke yang membuat rona merah kembali muncul di pipinya.

Hinata menyelipkan helaian rambutnya yang tergerai kebalik telinganya.

"Apa kau juga mengenal _Host_ pesta ini?"

Hinata memilih untuk mengganti topik karena dia sendiri tidak bisa melawan dengan hatinya yang berdebar-debar.

"Ya. Aku dan Host pesta ini sudah bersahabat cukup lama."

"Sungguh? Kau mengenal Uzumaki-san? Aku tidak tahu."

"Sebenarnya banyak hal yang kita tidak ketahui tentang masing-masing."

Kedua pipi Hinata kembali memerah. Sasuke benar, nyatanya mereka memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diri masing-masing.

"Kau benar," tuturnya dengan sekilas tawa. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita memperkenalkan diri kita lagi?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu, nama lengkapmu?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

Namanya berdering sesuatu di otaknya. Hinata pernah mendengar namanya.

"Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha, CEO dari Uchiha Company?"

"Ya, itu aku sendiri," jawabnya tenang.

Tidak mungkin. Selama ini Hinata sudah beberapa kali mendengar berita tentangnya, tapi dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Sasuke Uchiha adalah Sasuke yang selama ini diketahuinya. Lagipula dia memang tidak pernah melihat fotonya, berita-berita yang didengarnya pun dari orang-orang yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya, salahkan pekerjaannya yang menguras kehidupannya. Seandainya saja dia tahu tentang ini lebih awal, mungkin dia bisa mengetahui tentang Sasuke lebih baik.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Sasuke padanya.

"Aku, Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Nama yang cocok untukmu, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku seorang pengacara."

"Menarik." Sasuke mendecak. "Tak kusangka aku akan menikah dengan seorang wanita intelektual."

"Menikah?" Hinata kembali merona bahkan sekarang hampir semerah tomat.

"Ya, jangan berpura-pura lupa dengan taruhan kita, Hinata."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tapi aku sudah menikah."

Keheningan tiba-tiba menguar di antara mereka.

Hinata bisa melihat rahang Sasuke yang mengeras dan bibirnya yang menurun. Kemudian Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan terhibur.

"Kau berbohong." Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata. "Di kedua jari manismu tidak ada cincin, itu berarti kau belum menikah."

Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata apa lagi ketika kedoknya terbongkar dengan mudahnya.

"Tapi sekarang," Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku _tux-_ nya kemudian menyematkan benda yang ternyata sebuah cincin yang tak asing ke jari manis Hinata. "Kau akan segera menikah. _Denganku._ "

"Ini cincin yang waktu itu? Kau membawanya."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku selalu membawanya, berharap bisa segera menyematkannya di jari manismu."

Hinata mengabaikan perasaan tersanjungnya. Dia masih harus mengetahui kejelasan akan sesuatu.

"Bukankah ini untuk tunanganmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Ya benar."

"Lantas kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Bukankah sesuai perjanjian, jika salah satu di antara kita sudah memiliki pasangan, maka perjanjian tidak berlaku lagi. " Kedua pipi Hinata memerah bukan lagi karena malu tapi karena rasa cemburu yang bergejolak di hatinya. "Aku menolak."

Sasuke dengan mengejutkan tertawa. Tawa yang masih memberikan efek yang sama seperti saat pertama kali Hinata mendengarnya. Betapa tidak adilnya, Sasuke bisa langsung meredakan amarahnya hanya dengan suara tawanya itu.

"Jangan marah, _Hime_. Ya, aku memang memilki seorang tunangan, dan dia adalah kau. Bukankah orang yang sedang mengenakan cincin ini adalah kau bukan gadis lain?"

"Tapi bukankah saat pertama kali kita bertemu kau sudah memiliki tunangan? Aku kira cincin ini sudah kau berikan kepadanya."

"Cincin ini memang untuk tunanganku, tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku sudah menemukan tunangan itu sendiri kan?" Sekarang semuanya nampak lebih jelas bagi Hinata. Jadi, selama ini dia sudah salah paham.

"Malahan sepertinya, tanpa harus kucari cincin ini sudah menemukan pemilik barunya."

"Pemilik baru?"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk. "Cincin ini adalah cincin yang diturunkan kepada setiap menantu di keluargaku. Ibuku adalah pemilik cincin ini sebelumnya, sebelum dia adalah nenekku, dan siklusnya terus seperti itu. Sekarang, cincin ini milikmu sampai kau menemukan menantumu, Hinata."

"Ah... aku mengerti." Sekarang Hinata bisa mengenakan cincin ini dengan perasaan lega.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Jadi...?" Hinata balas bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke menggerutu. "Hinata, jangan berpura-pura kau tidak mengerti."

Hinata tertawa kecil.

" _So, will you marry me_ , Hinata?"

" _Yes_. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi sebelum kita menikah, aku ingin kita saling mengenal satu sama lain. Aku ingin tahu semua tentang dirimu Sasuke. Mungkin kita juga harus melakukan beberapa kali kencan?" tutur Hinata dengan rona merah yang tak lepas dari pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Oke."

Hinata balas tersenyum.

"Kau tau Hinata, kau sangat cantik," puji Sasuke dengan pandangan memujanya.

"Kau juga Sasuke, kau sangat cantik."

Kedua alis Sasuke berkedut. "Aku cantik? Aku ini laki-laki, Hinata. Meskipun kau berniat memujiku, tapi mengapa aku merasa itu bukan pujian?"

Hinata tertawa.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Kau sangat tampan Sasuke."

"Yah, itu lebih baik, Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum padanya. "Jadi apa yang kau ingin ketahui tentangku."

Satu jari Hinata memegang bibirnya, berpikir.

"Hmm... bagaiamana kalau kita memulai dari, apa warna kesukaanmu?"

Sasuke berdecak kemudian menautkan jari-jarinya dengan Hinata dan berjalan bersamanya kembali mperakuki ruangan pesta.

"Aku tidak punya warna kesukaan."

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu warna yang tidak kau sukai?"

" _Pink._ Lalu warna kesukaanmu sendiri?"

"Violet."

"Warna itu cocok untukmu."

.

.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Gimana fanfic ini minna? Saya saja atau kalian juga tiap kali baca fanfic ini saya selalu merasa kasmaran XD

Anyway terima kasih sudah datang dan membaca, fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk **#14OFSHE** dengan prompt **#silver**. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu!

 _SasuHina is love, SasuHina is life._


End file.
